


I'll Show You Mine...

by falsteloj



Category: Grange Hill
Genre: Drabble, Gen, High School, Humor, School, Schoolboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsteloj/pseuds/falsteloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of a drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine...

"Mine's bigger than that," Benny said, confident.

"Let me see then," Tucker demanded. "It's only fair since I've showed you mine."

"That's nothing," Alan said, derisive, pulling at his own clothing. "Look at this."

Benny's eyes widened but Tucker made a show of not being impressed, saying, "Yeah, but that's only a _bruise_. This is a _scab_."

"Yeah," Benny chipped in, warming to the subject, "it's not the same thing at all."

"Susi probably gave you that anyway," Tucker added smugly.

Benny sniggered into his hand and Alan's expression turned sour, though he knew the truth:

They were just jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, feel free to chat / hit me with prompts over on Tumblr [@serenwib](http://serenwib.tumblr.com/) or Twitter [@falsteloj](https://twitter.com/falsteloj). :)


End file.
